User blog:BlurayOriginals/Super Smash Brothers Adventures
Super Smash Bros. Anime This series combines 64, Melee and Brawl as if there is no differences between he three. It also deals with more comedic manners rather than just strictly action *People in the Smash Dimension could collect trophies of the Smashers and play them like a card game. *Rainbow Cruise loses it's color turning into Stormy Cruise after DeDeDe steals a Smash Ball for his Hot spring *The Ice Climbers challenge Samus at All-Star Valley *Roy challenging someone at a Stormy Cruise or a raining All-Star valley *Blood Falcon *Meta Knight's mask cracks. *Only chosen Smash Brothers (and sisters) are allowed to fight. Certain characters are able to be summoned and all others (obtainable trophies such as, Paula, Silver, E.T.C) live peacefully in the world of Smash. *Event 2 Lord of the Jungle: King K. Rool attempts taking over Jungle Japes with Mini DK clones. *Event 3 Bomb-fest: Link and Samus have a precision Battle on Peach's Castle *Event 5 Spare Change: CAP'N FALCON OWES NESS HIS MONEY! WHERE'S MY MONEY?! STOP MAKING A FOOL OUT OF NESS MAN *Event 7 Pokémon Battle: Pichu wants to help Pikachu so they decide to have a battle. *Event 8 Hot Date on Brinstar: Captain Falcon attempts asking Samus out...while she's hunting Ridley. *Event 11 King of the Mountain: The Ice Climbers protect their turf from Pichu. *Event 12 Seconds, Anyone: C.Falcon has the last cent he owes Ness. GET 'EM. * Super Smash Bros. Generations It revolves around Ganondorf and Master Hand trying to take over. OF COURSE! Follows the formula of dividing the games into different Generations. *Only chosen Smash Brothers (and sisters) are allowed to fight. Certain characters are able to be summoned and all others (obtainable trophies such as, Paula, Silver, E.T.C) live peacefully in the world of Smash. *Tabuu sees that 12 indiviuals have the potential of defeating him and as such he sends his dominant hand who helped create the land Master Hand to go undermine and defeat these heroes *Mario, Donkey, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox and Pikachu all enter a portal to begin a fight *Link plays the Ocarina of Time to grow up faster. *Pikachu is chilling in Safron City awaiting his owner, *Samus attempts hunting Donkey Kong for his kidnapping of Pauline. *Yoshi hatches some egg that were left alone *Fox sends his forces to shoot Kirby down. *Mario and Kirby, Pikachu and Link, Samus and Fox, Yoshi and DK, Ness and Jigglypuff and Luigi and Captain Falcon all duke it out. *Mario, Link, Kirby and Pikachu ae reawkened from an unknown sleep and decide to have an specatated spar *Princess Peach is kidnapped during this fight. *Samus is trying to protect one of the Metroids from Ridley *A secret scroll contains all info on the Triforce and Hyrule's History. *DK partols the jungle *Popo and Nana are climbing Icicle Montain to make it to allstar valley. *Captain Falcon practicing at Mute City *Samus and Fox fight back numerous monsters in Kraid's stomach *Kirby explores All Stars valley. *The Ice Climbers protect Peach as they've freed her prior to Mario's arrival. They are in Pokémon Stadium. *Pikachu follows Kirby through All-Star Valley *Yoshi reaches for a flower on his stage for a cure of a disease *Ness explores EagleLand *Zelda and Link take on Ganondorf in Hyrule Temple *Mario is temporarily given psychic powers by Ness and he has a vision that Zelda's soul has not yet left the Realm. *Sheik becomes a seperate person from Zelda as Kirby's Cutter (being based off of the Cutter from the Anime) seperates them after it is reflected by (TBA). *Donkey Kong shrugs at someone. *The Yoshi Legion attacks the Mushroom Kingdom accusing them of stealing their fruit. *Sheik has realized Zelda has not left our Realm and the two briefly speak as the look up, hoping Kirby can get the Sun and Moon Rods back. *Fox and Wolf take each other on, *Ness returns to Eagleland via PK Teleport *The Pokémon have a dance party on the beach and Jigglypuff finally attempts to get some recognition. *Captain Falcon races Samurai Goroh...but Goroh falls off track. *The starter 14 are taken into a warm hole similar to the one from the first game *Master Hand repowers Bowser to enter his Giga Form as Mario, Yoshi and Peach attempt to fight back on a very stylized Final Destination, *Link goes back in time as Zelda and Sheik support him. *Samus returns to defeat DK and shoots him with Charge Shot *Nana and Popo finally make it to Ness *Kirby and Pikachu try reaching the Star Fox ship, Samus' ship and the Blue Falcon *A Bob-omb comes and explodes an entire pile automatically defeating Mario, Ness, Kirby and Bowser. *Event 4 Dino-wrangling: Yoshi attempts defeating the leader of the Legion. *Event 9 Hide 'n' Sheik: Now that Sheik is free she's become extremely hostile and it's up to Link to calm her down. Smash Ball One day the inhabitants grew weary of watching them so one the constellations Kyoka invented the idea of them playfully sparring. Kyoka trained hard to please them and he did, he became more powerful than each of the deities. The inhabitants started fighting for fun as well. However Kyoka was mad. Never thanked or appreciated for his hard work. All the other constellations got to go down to the planet, but in fear of his outranking power they didn't allow him to go. He watched everyone have fun but him. The deities said it'll be alright, harness your power and you will go with the others. Kyoka tried for many more years but still could not complete this goal. He went insane, even WITH the deities watching and teaching him. Kyoka murdered many innocent people and all the other constellations. He defeated all the deities. But finally the deities and remaining inheritances came together to seal Kyoka away in the magical orb of balance. They said a spell that sealed him in the orb permanently. They chanted the words "TABUU!" meaning forbidden. He was locked away. The deities later came up with the idea of hwo to protect people from dying. When they lost a fight they would be turned to trophies. That way killing them wouldn't be as easy. Kyoka later went on in legends as Tabuu and today Ganondorf plans on harnessing Kyoka's power by freeing him from the... SMASH BALL!!! *Ice Climbers fusion glitch- Popo and Nana fuse in the battle against Tabuu. Due to the fact Nana is the older twin the gender is female. *F.P.T- Fighting Polygon Team. Clones made by Master Hand to subdue the Nintendo All-stars *F.W.F- After the F.P.T were killed by the N.A.S Crazy Hand's twisted mind took a crack at it and decided to make Fighting Wire Frames. He took who he considered the strongest all-stars (Captain Douglas Jay Falcon and Princess Zelda) and mended two webings of the two with visable organs. Master Hand tested them and they were EXTREMELY outclassed. Crazy fixed this problem by giving them the power to reproduce within a day. Quickly the number F.W.Fs increased and used numbers to try and outclass the N.A.S, not power. They were extinct very quickly by the N.A.S. *N.A.S- A group of the Smash fighters at the end of Brawl in which they come together and defeat Tabuu. *F.A.T (Fighting Alloy team) later changed to M.S.F.E.A.G (Mysterious Small Fry Enemy Army Group) after Peach compared their name to Wario's fisque is a group of robots created by Tabuu, in his desperate attempt to destroy the Nintendo All-Stars. The four Alloys (Relloy, Blloy, Yelloy, Groy) are clones of C.Falcon, Zelda, Mario, Jiggly Puff and Kirby. They later become good when Tabuu is killed and the Smash Ball pieces are no longer corrupted. *Ditto transforms into other Pokémon or characters. *The forbidden/Tabuu seven: Dixie Kong, Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, Roy, Plusle, Minun and Toon Zelda/Shiek work in corwarts with Tabuu *Only chosen Smash Brothers (and sisters) are allowed to fight. Certain characters are able to be summoned and all others (obtainable trophies such as, Paula, Silver, E.T.C) live peacefully in the world of Smash. *Event 1 Trouble King: Mario is defending the Smash Ball from Bowser's corruption at the Battlefield. *Event 6 Kirbys on Parade: King DeDeDe sends a plefora of Tiny Kirby copies to defeat Kirby and get a Smash Ball. *Event 10 All-Star Match 1: Ganondorf hunts the Mario All-stars to make sure they don't interfere. Divided Shiz *Golden Glitch- Kirby, Fox, Falco, Wolf and Marth are the only Smash Brother to be able to achieve and control the Final Smash Aura. *Galaxia Glitch- Kirby's power is restrained from being used by Ganondorf by Meta Knight freezing his body in time. * Characters Smashers #Mario/F.L.U.D.D #Donkey Kong #Link #Samus #Yoshi #Kirby #Fox #Pikachu #Luigi #Captain Falcon #Ness #Jigglypuff #Bowser #Peach #Zelda #Sheik #Ice Climbers #Mewtwo #Marth #Mr. Game & Watch #Dr. Mario #Ganondorf #Falco #Young Link #Pichu #Roy #Diddy Kong #Ike #King Dedede #Lucario #Lucas #Meta Knight #Olimar #Pit #Ivysaur #Squirtle #Charizard #R.O.B. #Snake #Sonic #Toon Link #Wario #Wolf #Zero Suit Samus Pokéballs Characters Gallery Smashers (Official artwork) Smashers (Trophies) Pokémon Others Ending Images Category:Blog posts